


Froggy Friends

by fxvixen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Frogs, Gen, Kid Fic, Rain, Walking Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/pseuds/fxvixen
Summary: Ryuu is walking home with his best bro, Noya, for the first time which would be the best situation ever except for one hitch.His mother thought that it would be best if his older sister came to fetch them from their middle school and walk them home because apparently they might “get distracted” or “wander off.”(you don't necessarily need to have read Feathers to read this but i encourage it)





	Froggy Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192073) by [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab). 



> i wrote this because in chapter 9 of Feathers, Tanaka talks about a picture of Noya licking a frog and i needed it

It’s slightly overcast and muggy on this particular afternoon. 

Ryuu is walking home with his best bro, Noya, for the first time which would be the best situation ever except for one hitch. 

His mother thought that it would be best if his older sister came to fetch them from their middle school and walk them home because apparently they might “get distracted” or “wander off.” 

Normally Ryuu wouldn’t mind hanging out with Saeko; she’s actually pretty cool. She steals extra cookies for him sometimes and doesn’t tell on him when she catches him watching movies that their dad said he wasn’t old enough for. Saeko will sit down with him and say things like, “Oh shit, Ryuu, you’re not going to believe this next part.” 

Yeah, his sister swears and it’s  _ awesome _ . 

But Noya doesn’t know his sister very well yet, and Ryuu’s afraid that Noya will think he’s not cool if he knows he hangs out with his sister. So Ryuu is just trying to ignore that his sister is even here. 

It’s kinda hard when Noya seems fascinated with her. 

“Woah! So is high school freaky?” Noya walks and looks up at her with bright eyes. “Like, are the people tall and scary?” 

“Well, they’re definitely tall, but they don’t scare me. I’ll clock ‘em if they try anything.” Saeko grins and punches one hand into the other. 

“Wooooaaahh!!! That’s so cool!!” Noya turns to him. “Ryuu! Your sister is so friggin’ cool!”

So, okay, maybe what Ryuu wanted was for Noya to like his sister, but… maybe not this much? 

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryuu shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at his feet at they walk. 

“I hope it doesn’t rain,” Saeko says. “I put a lot of work into this face and if it gets wet, I’m gonna look like a disaster.” 

“Wooaahh!” The sound of Noya being excited over something that’s not him is starting to get on Ryuu’s nerves. “You wear make-up? You’re practically an adult! Can you drink yet?”

Saeko laughs. “I’m not that old yet! I’m still a kid, just not as small as you little beans.” 

“Hey!” Ryuu looks up to see Noya jump in front of Saeko with a thumb pointed to his chest. “I’m not going to be this small forever, you just wait and see!”

Saeko laughs loudly at his enthusiasm. 

They’re coming up on where the creek runs under the road and there are several puddles scattered on the sidewalk and in the grass leading down to the edge of the water. A leaf falls into one of the closer ones and causes ripples to move across it. The ripples remind Ryuu of one of those bugs that skates across the top of the water. 

Suddenly Ryuu has a brilliant idea. Too brilliant to be upset about how well his sister and his best friend are getting along. 

Ryuu stops walking. “Nee-san!” 

Saeko stops and looks over her shoulder, eyes wide at his abrupt exclamation. “What?”

“We should look for frogs!” Ryuu looks at her pleadingly.

“Ooooo!!” Noya says, bouncing. “Please!”

Saeko looks between the two of them slowly, face blank. “You know we’re supposed to go straight home...” 

Noya looks at Ryuu with a grave look on his face. It’s the most serious look he’s given Ryuu in their whole friendship, and somehow he knows exactly what Noya’s trying to say. With a look like that, there’s no way Ryuu can deny him; it would be like denying their very friendship.

They both clap their hands together and bow slightly to Saeko. 

“Please let us look for frogs!” They say in unison. 

There’s a moment of silence before they both peek up at Saeko to see her standing and looking a little surprised. When they peek, though, she grins. “Alright, let’s do it!” 

Ryuu and Noya cheer and turn to run down the grass to the edge of the water. 

Saeko trails behind them yelling, “Hey! Don’t leave me behind, I’m still in charge of you two!”

Ryuu throws his bag down and crouches next to the edge of the water, peering in. He really wishes that he could tear his shoes and socks off and wade in, but he knows that this stop can’t be long. Their mother is waiting. 

Noya crouches next to him. Saeko walks up behind them and stands looking over them. 

Ryuu bats at her leg. “Nee-san, your shadow is on the water! You’re going to scare them away!”

“I’m sure they’ll be more than scared enough by your face first, Ryuu,” she retorts, but moves back. 

Noya nudges him with his shoulder and Ryuu looks over at him. Noya’s eyes are sparkling as he whisper-yells, “This is so cool!!”

Ryuu can’t help but grin back at him. This  _ is so _ cool. 

“Well, let me know when you find one.” Saeko moves off to the side and plops down into the grass. Her shadow moves over the water again, and suddenly there’s a splash as something leaps out of the water. 

“There!” Ryuu points, but Noya is already moving. 

Without a single second of hesitation, Noya bounds into the water and pounces on the spot where the frog disappeared. Water splashes everywhere, drenching Noya’s uniform and getting on both Tanakas. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re splashing!” Saeko shields herself with her hands but it’s a little late for that now. Tanaka doesn’t mind being wet all that much; it even feels good in the heat, but he winces at the thought of what his mother is going to say. 

Noya crouches with his hands in the water for a long moment and then straightens, the frog held between his hands. 

Ryuu’s jaw drops. “Woooaaaahh Noya!! That was so awesome!! How did you do that?” 

Noya grins and steps back onto the grass, holding the frog so Tanaka can get a look at it. “I’m not some rookie, Ryuu. I’ve got some  _ moves _ .”

Saeko moves to get a better look at the frog, too, sticking her face close to it and squinting. She looks at Noya. “That was pretty cool, kid.” 

“Did you hear that, Ryuu? Your sister thinks I’m cool!” He smiles at the frog as he says it, which is a little weird but Ryuu can’t help but look at the frog, too, squirming in Noya’s hands.

Ryuu looks at Noya for a minute, though, and sees the absolute gee in his eyes. He’s excited and happy and it makes Ryuu smile without thinking. He likes the thought that he could help his friend smile. He likes the thought that he could make Noya happy. 

Ryuu can’t be mad that Noya thinks his sister is cool. His sister  _ is _ cool. His sister let them come down and look for frogs, and now Noya is… well he’s soaking wet, but he’s also excited and it makes Ryuu happy. 

“Hey, shorty.” Saeko props a hand on her hip and pulls out her phone. The one she had saved up and bought herself because of the amazing camera on it. “I dare you to lick it.” 

Ryuu frowns, looking at Noya. “The frog?”

Noya looks back and forth between the frog and Saeko. Then he looks at her very seriously. “I accept this dare.” 

Ryuu’s not quite sure this is the best idea but he doesn’t really have a chance to voice that thought before Noya quickly brings the frog to his mouth and licks its back. Ryuu makes a face. 

“Bleh,” Noya sticks his tongue out. “Watery but like… bad.”

Ryuu bursts out laughing. 

“Ha!” Saeko plays with her phone. “Got it!”

“You took a picture?! I wanna see! Ryuu, here!” Noya shoves the frog at Ryuu and jumps to look over her shoulder at the picture. 

The frog’s skin is moist and slick in his hands. It wiggles and makes it harder to hold onto, but Ryuu is afraid to hold it much tighter. 

“Woah, Ryuu! You gotta look at this. I look freakin’ awesome!” Ryuu grins and steps closer. 

Saeko hands Noya the phone. “No way is that frog going anywhere near my phone. Hand it over.” 

Ryuu wonders for a minute about the risk of Saeko handing Noya the phone versus the risk of the frog being near the phone and can’t quite see how this is the better option but he lets it happen. He hands Saeko the frog carefully and looks at the picture, tilting the screen so he can see better. 

Somehow Saeko  _ did _ manage to catch the split second where Noya’s tongue was touching the frog. 

It looks  _ ridiculously  _ cool, and Ryuu feels his face stretch into an enormous grin. This was such a good idea. 

Ryuu’s view of the picture is interrupted by a big fat drop falling onto the screen. Then more drops fall and hit Ryuu’s skin. 

“Shit.” Saeko looks up. “We gotta go. It’s gonna rain.” She quickly puts the frog back down by the edge of the water, wiping her hands on her pants while Noya and Ryuu grab their bags. Noya hands her back the phone and they all climb back up to the road. 

Thunder cracks as the rain gets a little harder. As they sprint for the Tanaka’s house, Ryuu thinks that this walk home with his sister actually wasn’t that bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhh i love them
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://fxvixen.tumblr.com/) <3 <3


End file.
